1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hypodermic syringes and needles. More specifically, it relates to a safety system to insure against accidental pricking by a used, contaminated needle and to prevent the escape of contaminants from a used needle.
2. Background Information
The potential spread of infectious contamination from hospital and other medical refuse has always been a problem because of the possibility of infection by contact with such refuse. Today, the problem is more significant than ever because of the possibility that such refuse is contaminated with the AIDS virus against which there is no known defense. Health professionals must be very cautious with patients requiring any form of invasion of tissue for diagnostic or treatment.
Hypodermic syringes and other needle bearing devices used in hospitals and physicians' offices are an area of special concern. A used needle may be contaminated with the AIDS virus and therefore a potentially deadly instrument.
Hypodermic syringes with removable protective needle caps are known. A typical protective needle cap is an elongated thin sleeve, fit over the needle and held in place by frictional or threaded engagement with the needle hub. It is a small and separate piece, and therefore easily and frequently misplaced once it has been removed from the syringe assembly. After removing the cap and using the syringe, it is well known in the art that replacing the cap on the used syringe, if indeed the cap is not already lost, is risky. The needle must be carefully guided into the thin cap as one would sheath a sword. In rush and nerve-wracking circumstances, such as in an emergency room, one's hands may not always be steady enough to recap the used needle safely. Close proximity to others using such devices in such an environment is also a potential danger. It is also common practice to simply drop used syringes and other debris on the floor during life saving treatment in a trauma center or emergency room, creating a danger to anyone involved in the emergency and to those cleaning up or walking in the debris. These same risks exist even in normal use of these devices, until the devices are properly disposed of. Disposal is not always immediate. It is not uncommon for a nurse to carry, in a pocket, a used syringe with a loose needle cap while answering patient calls along the way to a disposal station. In short, used hypodermic needles are dangerous.
A safer hypodermic syringe is greatly to be desired to protect care-providers, waste disposal personnel, and patients from the possibility of wounds from used hypodermic syringes.